New Home
by xXxXBrokenxWingsXxXx
Summary: Pre-series: From the get-go, the kitten was always a bit... different. He certainly was domesticated, but who could tell? One-Shot.


_New Home_  
_A Warrior One-Shot_

* * *

"Oh, he's beautiful!"

A woman lifted a little red kitten up and nuzzled his face. The kitten flailed against her with resistance, only making the woman coo louder. The giant man beside the woman bellowed and chuckled.

"What a feisty spirit, eh?"

The two humans walked beside each other, the woman tightly holding the kitten to her chest. He mewed in protest and drove the pads of his paws into her skin in an effort to get away. If she noticed, the woman ignored his escape attempts.

"What are you going to call him, Martha?" The man asked.

Laughing, the woman replied, "I don't know. It's up to Katy as to what we'll call him."

"Well, you enjoy him. His mother was a real wild cat. Found her in the forest. Took me forever to get her over her feral nature, but she is a sweetheart now," the man explained, looking nostalgic. "Still, I don't trust her enough to let her be an outside cat."

Meanwhile, the kitten squirmed out of the woman's vice grip and started climbing over her shoulder; the woman's large hand clamped around him and brought them face-to-face.

The man chortled mirthfully. "Got his mother's spirit, he does."

"That's so sweet," crooned the crone restricting the kitten's freedom. "My, he is the perfect little kitty!"

Opening the car door for the woman, the man waved. "Have a nice day, Martha."

She beamed, "Thank you, Bill!"

The kitten meowed loudly as he was put in a tiny cage. A loud, ugly noise abused his sensitive ears briefly before the ground vibrated beneath his paws aggressively. He whipped his head left and right fearfully, and he yowled. The little kitten wanted out, and he wanted the earth to stop quaking so horrendously.

His body was thrown about like a toy. Pain stung his shoulder as he hit the metal of the cage's door. To make matters worse, the lady's hand hit something and deafening human voices boomed all around him. He released a long wail.

"Hush now, kitty. We'll be home soon!"

"Mrrow! Mrroooow!" He protested, beating the cage with his tiny paws. "Meeeeeeerrroooow!"

A hint of anger in her voice, the lady smacked the cage and demanded, "**Shut up**!"

-_**BREAK**_-

Everything was dark. The lady had put him in a square, soft cage. He flung himself at it—a noise resulted, but no movement occurred. He mewed pitifully and threw himself at the other side. The same happened.

Suddenly, he heard voices echoing from outside the cage.

"Okay, Katy, baby!" That was the woman's voice, shrill and unpleasant. "What present do you want to open first?"

A male voice piped up, "Might I suggest the red one?"

Then, much to the kitten's dismay, an even higher-pitched voice shrieked, "Ooh, the red one is **so** pretty!"

"It is!"

"Go ahead, sweetie, but be gentle."

Shredding. Something was shredding. Like paper. The kitten curled up frightfully in the corner of the cage, staring above him at where the noise was the loudest. Without warning, light blinded him, and that same high-pitched shriek said, "OHMYGOD! A kitty!"

Rough hands yanked him up, and he made his usual protest as his feet only clawed at air. He could see the owner of the voice: a small human with golden curls. She hugged him to her chest, nearly suffocating the poor kitten.

"He's so cute, he's so cute!"

The kitten meowed. Finally, the human set him down in her lap, keeping him close with her restricting grip. She rubbed his head painfully, bringing out a growl from his throat.

"Aw, Mama, he's purring!"

"That's great, sweetie. What are you going to call him?"

The hands stopped abusing him; he looked up in surprise and annoyance. The girl was studying him very closely.

"He's red... How about Red?"

The bigger female human shook her head. "No, no. Something creative, honey."

Squirming out of the girl's grip, the kitten just jumped from her lap onto the floor when the girl exclaimed, "I know! I'll name him... Rusty!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_**I don't own Warriors.**


End file.
